godpact_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline for the world. If you are looking for the months you can find them here: Time System Events, Oldest to Newest *Year -26325: The Eternal created the base foundations for the universe and Kalia. *Year -20227: Kalia found that her worlds collapsed as they were too chaotic, so she called on The Eternal to create the twins Azura and Nox. *Year -14674: Their worlds were still unstable so The Eternal created Waton. *Year -9204: Kalia called on The Eternal once more to create other gods to help bear the responsibilities. *Year -9204: The Eternal created Xylophia, Iselda, and Zanthos. *Year -9203: The gods then created the world, but interfered with it so much they destroyed it. Another world was created, and destroyed again. Each destroyed world became a Hell Dimension. *Year -5051: The gods made a pact not to interfere with the world and created the current world. *Year 0: Kalia taught word magic to the first wizards. *Year 0:The gods strip Kalia's power and banishes her to live in the world as a powerless immortal being. *Year 0: Kalia's chaotic power was released while they were sealing it away and spread chaos in the world. *Year 1: As the chaos spread, Nuneus, God of War and Fire, sprung up from the earth. *Year 1: The gods started passing a small amount of their power to their most worthy followers to hunt the newly created wizards. *Year 54: The events in Night's Prophet *Year 56: The events in The Alba Insignis *Year 100: The events in All the Colors of the Sun *''Is there a ruling body of Eclauria? A great king/council of elders?'' * *''TBD: When the Kraken arrived and cast out The Three Great Schools'' * * * *Year 3126: High King Denosaran Algaroth rises in power, and declares the new era of Algaroth's Reign. His son and grandson continue the reign. * *Year 3605: Nox, the Queen of the Void, grows to regret her decision to give her sister Azura the night, and grows jealous and resentful, wanting to rule the world in darkness herself. She imprisons Waton one night after he locks Azura away, and so no one knows that Nox is responsible, but believe that Waton has decided to keep Azura locked up, and he is blamed. Azura is unaware of her sister's involvement. The skies darken, bringing a constant darkness to the world. Some presume the goddess Azura had been killed. The Eternal Darkness, as it is known, lasts for 100 years. * * *Year 3704: A group of (Azura worshippers) go on a great journey to release Azura. *Year 3705: The Sky Goddess Azura is restored to power and resumes her watch of the skies. Thus begins the new era of Azura's Watch. * * *Year 4083 - 4094: An army of Umbrai Incola gathers and they invade the surrounding lands, attempting to take control of the entire world. A great war ensues, called the Shadow Wars, in which several factions fight. The invasion army, called the Army of Nox, are eventually defeated and the remaining survivors are cast back into their underground caves. * *Year 4124: 419th year of Azura's Watch: Two young travellers come across the ex-General Commander Auren Ellaison, and set him on his path of redemption. The events depicted in: The Forgotten Hero * * * References Category:Concepts